Life's Different Now
by CallMeFranks
Summary: Karma moves to Austin, Texas from a small Indiana town only to discover herself and the lives of her new friends at Hester High.
1. Moving In

Life's Different Now…

Chapter 1: Moving In

A/N: Hey you guys! I am a big fan of reading different Faking It fan fiction and I've decided to start one of my own! So... this is my first time writing and I hope you like it. If you like it, then let me know if you want it to continue. ^_^ Hope you enjoy!

AU: Karma Just moved to Austin, Texas from small town Landon, Indiana only to be curious of the fast paced life at Hester High.

**KARMA POV**

"Oh wow Karma, isn't this exciting?" My mother squealed as we walk into our brand new home. It was different than our house back home in Indiana. It was a stereotypical country house you would see in those old Midwestern films. Basically, a big bland painted two story home placed on a big, grassy plain in the middle of nowhere. The sadder thing about it was the 30min. bus ride from our house to my high school with a total population of 300 students. It wasn't a bad life to live, but it wasn't a life I wanted to live. It was slow. Nothing was ever exciting. It felt as if we were 2 months behind popular fads and celebrity gossip.

That's why when my parents sat me down and said that we were moving down to Texas because they decided to expand their weird Chakra business, I was so excited! It wasn't like we were moving to big Dallas or anything, but Austin! Austin is way bigger than this little town with a population of 800. As soon as those words left his mouth, I ran upstairs and started packing.

Don't get me wrong, leaving all my childhood friends behind to start my junior year somewhere else was pretty sad. But, I'm pretty sure they knew this was the best thing for me to do. But my boyfriend didn't think so. We were best friends for pretty much all of my childhood and we started dating at the end of the 8th grade. His name was Liam. Liam Booker. He was the cutest guy in the town always wearing his plaid button shirt with the sleeves cutoff, dark blue jeans, and cowboy boots; wearing his occasional cowboy hat. He had nice brown hair, a nice body and deep brown eyes that are very dreamy and he is overall a total stereotypical sweetheart. He hated to see me go, and made me promise that I will never forget him. To be honest, I'm gonna miss those heated make out sessions with him in the back of his pickup truck.

Looks like that's gonna be over for a while.

But now we're here in the nice city of Austin, Texas settling in to our brand new house; Which was totally gorgeous by the way. I finally answered my mother, "Yes mom, this is very exciting."

"Why don't you go upstairs and get a good look at your new room!" I hear my dad as he shuffles throughout the kitchen. I yell 'okay' in agreement as I'm walking up the stairs and straight to my room to see a nice open spread, with only a bed presiding in there. It's bigger than my old room, and I'm gonna a lot of fun decorating it. Let the ideas begin to flow!

2 weeks has passed and all the moving boxes are gone. We have officially moved into the house and school doesn't start until Monday. It's a nice Friday afternoon, and I've decided that I want to explore Austin, maybe stop by a café for a Caramel Frappuccino since it's a hot day. I threw on pair of white shorts and white tank top with a red plaid shirt over it and pair of red converse. I let my naturally curled hair hang over my shoulders, grab my phone off the bed and run down the stairs to the living room where my parents were watching TV.

"My, my, where are you going?" My mom asks without moving her eyes of the screen.

"Out. I wanna explore the city." I answer truthfully. I look towards the TV and see that their watching some show on Animal Planet about African animals or something.

"Ooh sounds fun!" She squeals. "Do you want us to come with you?" My dad chimed in while his eyes are glued to the TV as well.

"Umm, it kinda looks like you're a little busy don't you think?" I laugh bit under my breath.

He chuckled then looked at me, "We'll come if you want us too."

I smiled. I love my parents, they're genuinely caring people. "No dad I'll be fine."

"Well here…" He fished in his pockets for his wallet and handed me 30 dollars, then threw me keys. I caught them and looked at him confused. "Call us if you need anything, and we left a surprise for you outside. Be safe, okay?" He and my mom looked at me and smiled.

Before I knew what the surprise really was, all I could do is flash a big smile and run into them for a hug. "Thank you! I promise I will! I love you!" I was released from their grasp and sped walked out the front door to see a moderately new silver Honda Civic. It wasn't my dream car, but it was a car! I hop in the front seat basking in the fact that I have a car, and then I finally start it up! Oh my god I have a car! I got my license a few weeks ago a few days after my birthday, and I haven't really driven since.

I've been out the house for about an hour now driving around in my new car. Austin is genuinely a nice place. Its busy and way bigger than little ole' Landon. In the distance I see a café coming up, and I want a nice cold coffee drink. So I park the car in front of the café and walk in the front doors.

The people in here look like they're around my age and I've never seen so much good looking people in one place. I start to make my up to the counter where I order a large Caramel Frappuccino. Instead of leaving, I decide to pick an empty table and just relax. While sipping on my cold coffee drink and scrolling through twitter, I feel the table shake. I look up to see a fairly handsome boy staring at me intently. He wore a smirk on his face while his eyes were studying me. "I haven't seen you around? Are you new?" Words finally left his mouth but his eyes were still on me.

"Yeah, I-I'm karma." I don't know why I was stuttering. I guess that his approach wasn't one to be used to.

"Well Karma, relax! I don't bite! By the way, I'm Shane." He held his hand out. I put my hand in his and we shook briefly before pulling my hand back. He smiled, which made me smile and feel more comfortable. He pulled out a chair to sit with me at my table. "So Karma, if you're not from around here, where are you from?"

"I just moved in from Landon, Indiana a few weeks ago." I answered in a comfortable tone.

"Oh small town girl!" He grinned. "How are you liking it here in Austin?"

"It's different." I sigh. "But like a good different. Everything is so much better here you know?"

"Oh Karma, trust me, over time your perspective will change."

Shane and I pretty much sat there in the café and talked for a good hour about a lot of things. I told him about life in Indiana, my friends and my boyfriend that I left behind. He talked about life here and his friends and how he did not have a boyfriend but was looking for a boy toy. I was surprised to find out that Shane was gay. I'm not homophobic or anything but I've never met an actual gay person in real life because there wasn't any in Indiana. Though overall, Shane was a pretty cool guy and I found out we're going to the same school. He gave me his number and told me to hit him up on the first day of school.

While laughing about this funny thing that he was talking about, my phone buzzed on the table. It's a text from my mom:

_**Karma sweetie, are you coming home for dinner? We made your favorite! **_

I instantly text her back with a big grin on my face:

_**Yay! I'll be home in 10 mins! :)**_

"Hey Shane it's my mom, I have to go." I gave him a real sorry look.

"Don't worry about it, just go!" He shooed me off with a smile.

"You okay over here by yourself?" I feel like a jerk leaving him by himself.

"A friend of mine is coming. Go home." He grinned.

"Okay, I'll text you later!" I say as I'm walking out. I'm looking down at my phone when push open the front door but don't realize there's someone on the other side until I look up into in a pair of piercing green eyes. Her blonde hair is cascaded around her face and is falling past her shoulders. Her face is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my existence. I can feel the red rushing into my cheeks, when I realize that I'm staring. I snap my eyes right back down to look at my shoes which turned into the most interesting ever. "Sorry." I say beneath my breath as she side steps out of the way as I make past her to my car. For some reason I can still feel her eyes on me as I slip into my car and drive off.

…...


	2. Life's a museum

**_Chapter 2: Life's a museum._**

**_AU: Karma just moved to Austin, Texas from small town Landon, Indiana only to be curious of the fast paced life at Hester High. _**

**_**SHANE POV**_**

Oh look at Miss Karma scurrying out of here like a little puppy. But not to fear, Shane is here! I am going to be her rock while she's transitioning into this new life of hers, it'll be nice to help someone other than myself. I wonder where Amy is. She texted me 15 minutes ago saying she'll be here. Well I'm still watching Karma as she reaches the door but then she freezes. Why isn't she moving? Oh wait there's someone on the other side. Wait, that's Amy. She's not making an effort to move either? What the hell's going on?

OHMYGOD! They're having a moment! Aww, how cute would it be if they got together? So well, I'm still watching my version of a soap opera while girlishly sipping my coffee beverage. They haven't moved for close to 3 minutes until what I see as Karma shake her head and move her way past Amy. Amy's still staring at her as she jumps into her car and drives off. After Karma is what I believe is 'long gone', Amy's still standing there like an idiot. I have an idea.

I pull out my phone and decide to text to her:

**_Hey, if you're done standing out there like an idiot why don't you come inside? :P_**

I put my phone down and looked outside to study Amy. I think she got my text when I see her reach into her back pocket and pull out her phone. After a few seconds, she looked up into the windows of the café and instantly found me giving her my smirk of all smirks. She rolled her eyes and finally walked into the café and sat down.

"Miss Raudenfeld, you're late!" I mocked anger.

She grinned and rolled her eyes. "I was busy Mr. Harvey." I know that look. Her face looked semi-flushed, her hair looked messy, but not a 'normal' messy. Her shirt and jacket was clearly wrinkled and there was some weird discoloration on her neck she attempted to hide, but failed.

I mocked a dramatic gasp, "Bitch, did you just-"

"Don't tell the entire café, Shane!" She interrupted in an irritated whisper.

I grinned. "Are you sure your cheeks are flushed because of what Miss Jessie did to your no-no's or that little connection you had with Karma at the door?"

She shifted awkwardly in her chair, "Shane!" It looked like her eyes wanted to pop out of her head but then shifted to a look of confusion. "What do you mean 'Karma'?"

"That girl you stared at for more than 5 minutes, her name's Karma." I smirked. "She's pretty right?"

"Yeah she's alright." I knew she was lying.

"You know damn well she's better than alright." I already knew her answer to my question.

She let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah, she's gorgeous. But I feel like I'm cheating on Jessie."

I looked at her with sincere. This girl is such a sweetheart, I wish there was more people like her in the world. When Amy got with Jessie, she jumped in with both feet. I have to say that she might be the best girlfriend in the world. "Amy, did you kiss her or touch anything in her no-no square?"

A wide smile grew on her face. "No."

"Then you're fine!" I started. "Amy, when you're in a relationship, think of life as museum. You can look, but you can't touch." Right then she busted into a huge laugh that I think attracted the attention of everyone in the café.

"Shane that is horrible advice!" She said in between laughs. "But thank you."

"No problem." I smiled.

…...

**_**KARMA POV**_**

I'm lying in bed after that most delicious organic pasta my mom made, and my stomach is full. I think I had thirds today. I've started to scroll through my queue on Netflix, when I hear my phone go off on my bedside table. I throw my remote to the side somewhere on my bed and reach for my phone. I look to see a text from Liam, it said:

**_Hey babe, how was your day ;)_**

I was about to text back when I remember seeing that girl at the café. I wasn't sure if I should I should mention the 'blonde hottie with the beautiful green eyes that may me questioned my sexuality' to him. I took a deep breath and started to type back:

**_Today was cool, my parents bought me a car and I drove to a café. I met some cool people there :)_**

I think that's good. I wasn't lying to him, but I wasn't telling him the whole truth. About a few minutes later he texted back:

**_Yay! Who are your new friends?_**

I've made the decision to actually tell him about her, but then again there was not much to tell. We didn't even have conversation. You know what, I just need to relax and text him back:

**_I met this guy named Shane and he's really cool and then I saw this girl, I don't know her name but she was crazy beautiful_**

I felt all the weight leave my shoulders when I texted him this, but now I'm kinda anxious to what he'll text back. I didn't expect him to text me back so fast, but he said:

**_Shane? I don't know if I like you hanging around with this guy…_**

Ohmygosh he was only preoccupied with Shane! I guess I'm in the clear with the mystery girl. I text back:

**_Babe don't worry about him, I don't think I'm his type xD_**

I don't know why I didn't come out to say that he was gay. I guess I just wanted to be difficult. After about 2 minutes he texted back:

**_Have you not seen yourself? You are crazy beautiful and I don't want you hanging around him!_**

Through the text I can see him getting angry, but this is starting to piss me off as well. Who is he to say that I can or can't hang out with specific people! This was one of the things I hated about him. He was a sweet guy, but his jealousy was always out of line.

**_Who are you to be telling me what I can and can't do? You know damn well, I'm for you and only you and if you can't understand that then I guess you can figure it out by yourself._**

With that angry text, I shut off my phone and tossed it across the room. This wasn't the first time we fought over text. Every time we seemed to talk to each other, it always ended up in a fight. We would fight, go days ignoring each other, apologize and make up, then fight again. This cycle is extremely exhausting.

I felt warm tears rolling down my cheeks and I quietly start to sob. I slowly start to curl up in a ball as the tears kept coming. I'm so done with this, I'm not gonna let him ruin my chances of starting a new life. I wipe away the old tears, start some random movie on Netflix, close my eyes, and start to drift away to sleep with the last image of the hot blonde in my head….


	3. Parking lot

**_Chapter 3: Parking lot._**

**_AU: Karma just moved to Austin, Texas from small town Landon, Indiana only to be curious of the fast paced life at Hester High._**

* * *

**_A/N: I apologize in advance because I'm not going to be able to update for the next few days, but I've made this chapter just a bit longer for your entertainment. ;) But I promise as soon as I get access to computer I'm gonna add a new chapter. I have many ideas of how I want this to go so, don't expect this story to end anytime soon :D I hope you enjoy ^_^_**

* * *

_I wipe away the old tears, start some random movie on Netflix, close my eyes, and start to drift away to sleep with the last image of the hot blonde in my head…._

* * *

****KARMA POV****

***THUD***

I shoot up in my bed from my slumber by a loud bang in the house. I look at my alarm and see that its 2:17 in the morning.

***CRASH***

I shudder at the loud sound, and I'm getting more and more scared by the second. I cautiously slip out of bed and tiptoe to my door. Then I hear another loud sound.

***BANG***

I uncontrollably shriek, and throw my hand up to cover my mouth. I slowly creep open the door and start to peek around in the crack of it. It's dark. I slowly start to creep the door a bit more to where I poke my head out. Hallway was dark but there was light coming from downstairs.

***THUD***

What the hell's going on down there? There's no damn way I'm gonna head down there with all those noises happening! I slide my complete body out of my door and tiptoe down the hallway to my parents' bedroom door. For some reason, it was already slightly opened.

"Mom?" I whisper as I slowly continue to open their door. "Dad?" I pushed the door wide open to discover that they weren't in there. It seemed as if they never were in here. The bed looked completely made, and the room was freakishly clean. I am totally confused. _Oh wait, they could be the ones making the noises downstairs_. I chuckled softly to myself realizing how paranoid I could be on a normal day.

Just as I was gonna turn around and head back to my room, I felt a rough hand cover my mouth and another arm wrap around my stomach. As just I was about to scream, this person violently whispered in my ear, "Scream and you're dead." My eyes widened and I felt like I was going to burst into tears. I have never been so scared in my life. Whoever this person was, was strong. With one swift move he threw me over his shoulder and carried me downstairs. I was too afraid to fight the guy so I just lied there limp on his shoulder until he forcefully, kinda, threw me on a kitchen chair. I felt the tears running down my cheek, and I don't think it was going to stop anytime soon.

"Close your eyes." He commanded and I did it. If this was a way to keep me from dying I'll do it. "Give me the tape and the blind fold." His voice sounded deadly familiar. I don't know who it was, but I knew that voice. I think he was talking to more of his guys.

Ohmygod there's more of them. I start to bawl even more. I've seen how this ends. I've seen my fair share of action movies on Netflix. They're gonna rob my house completely empty, take turns having their way with me, then kill me when they're done. Well so long world, I guess this is the day I die. I'm interrupted when I feel, what I presume is the blindfold, cover my eyes. My mouth was immediately taped as well. My wrists are roughly grabbed and brought around the back of the chair where it's being duck taped.

I hear that voice again, "How you doing babe?" Babe? Only one person called me that.

Ohmygod. "Liam?" I attempted to say behind the tape. What the hell was he doing here? Why isn't he in Indiana?

"Shhh babe. Don't say anything." He started. I could already tell he was giving that smug look he always gives when he's in control. He roughly grabbed my face with one hand. "That's the last time you will talk to me like that. But now we're gonna teach you a lesson." His released his grip, but it wasn't long until I felt a stinging pain on the side of my face where his hand had made hard contact. He slapped me. Liam fucking Booker slapped me. He never in anytime put his hands on me like that. The tears from my eyes kept pouring out. I sobbed loudly behind the tape preparing for him to hit me again.

***BANG***

I hear a door being kicked in and I feel the heat of Liam's body move away. "Bitch who the fuck are you?" I hear him yell in an angry tone.

"This bitch is going to end your party." I hear the mystery person say. It sounded like a girl's voice, but overall that was the worst 'save line' I have ever heard in my life. After that I didn't hear any more dialogue between the two. All I heard were grunts and things breaking. I think they were doing the needed 'hero versus bad guy and henchmen part'. 5 minutes later I still hear fighting going on into the background, but then complete silence. I felt body heat near my face and I flinched, hoping it wasn't Liam.

"Hey, you're safe now." She pulled off the blind fold. Before me stood a blurry blonde girl. I blink one more time to see…..

**_Her._**

The beautiful girl I saw at the café. This time she was wearing all black and black beanie fitting perfectly on her blonde head. Her smile was even more mesmerizing than anything I've ever seen. And her green eyes were there to match. "Sorry." Her lips moved but I didn't comprehend what she was saying.

She then quickly ripped off the tape and my mouth went loose. "HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!" That shit really did hurt! While I was busy focusing on the pain of my face, she seemed to get my hands undone. She laughed quietly, then stared at me intently. I would be surprised if she didn't see my face turning bright red. "Umm.. th-thank you." I said softly. She brought her hand to my cheek where Liam slapped me. It felt like 300 V of electricity was sent through my body. My eyes were brought up to look into her green mysterious orbs.

She smiled softly, "I'd do anything for a beautiful girl like you, Karma." The way she said my name, made me melt in her hand. Before I know it, our heads were inching closer together. I close my eyes to prepare for, what might the best kiss of my life. We continue moving closer to where I'm about graze her lips and finally-

**_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_**

I look around and see that I'm in my room. Everything was right in its place as it was the night before. I just remembered that today's the first day of school and my alarm clock just went off. **I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT WAS ONLY A DREAM.**

"MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed before my brain realized what I was doing. I threw my hands to my head and fell back into bed.

"Karma is everything alright?" I hear my mom yell right outside my door.

"Shit." I say beneath my breath. "Yeah mom, someone forgot to text me last night." I lied to her.

I throw my hand to the side and turn off my alarm clock. That was just the craziest thing ever. After I feel that I have finally grasped my composure, I think it's time to get ready for my first day of school.

* * *

****SHANE POV****

Looky looky! I'm all dressed and looking completely fabulous and I still have 30 minutes to spare. I think I'm in the mood for some caffeine this morning. I should probably text Amy to see if she wants anything. Wait, I should just save the time. I know Amy's not gonna want anything. Oh wait, Karma! In my car I reach to my bag that's in the passenger seat and grab my phone. Instantly I start texting my new Indiana friend.

* * *

****KARMA POV****

I was just standing in front of my mirror admiring my look today as I still have 30 minutes till when I need to get to school. I threw on a light blue sundress with a white cardigan and white sandals. My hair was curled and I put on a pair of white and blue earrings. As for makeup, it was red lip gloss and mascara. I was simple, but cute.

My phone went off on the bed, and I see a text from Shane:

**_Heading to the Café to pick up some beverages, want one?_**

I smiled. Aww how nice of him to offer to get me some coffee!

**_Yessir! :) You remember what I got last time?_**

I texted him back, and I received a text in 10 seconds flat:

**_Yes maam, meet you in the school parking lot in 15. I'll look out for your car. bye! ^_^_**

With that text I made sure I went through my mental checklist:

**_My bag? Check_**

**_Notebook with pens? Check_**

**_Phone? Check_**

**_Wallet? Check_**

**_Keys? Check_**

Yup, it looks like I'm reading for a new day of school. I throw everything in my bag and start to make my way down stairs. Mom and dad are sitting in the kitchen and we greet each other with 'good mornings' and 'new school advice'. I grab a slice of toast off the counter and bid them both 'goodbyes' and 'I love yous' as I make my way out the front door. I throw my stuff in the passenger seat, start-up my car and drive to school.

Hester High is a 5 minute drive from my house and as soon I drive into the parking lot, I see kids **EVERYWHERE**. I think the entire population of my school back home, is less the amount of kids hanging in the parking lot. So I park, and sit in my car waiting for Shane to arrive. In the mean time I pull out my phone and scroll Instagram and Twitter. About 5 minutes later Shane pulls up in shiny silver BMW. My god his car is gorgeous, I bet his parents are loaded. I grab my bag and step out the car to stand in front of his car.

"You like?" He says as he steps out his expensive car with his bag and the coffees.

"Hell yeah!" I say almost way too quickly. He bursts out into laughter and hands me a Caramel Frappuccino. "Aww you remembered!"

"Yes I did, Ashcroft." He grinned then sipped his drink. "We got to wait here for a few minutes, we're meeting some other people here too."

I nodded while my lips were attached to the straw, drinking liquid heaven. We stood there for a few minutes in silence, too preoccupied with our drinks, when a black Scion pulled into stall next to Shane's car. "There they are." He grinned.

I looked up at him then at the car. The windows were so tinted I couldn't see who was in the car. I was curious about who was in the car. The first person exited out of passenger seat and she was a tall beautiful girl with long jet black hair. She was wearing the perfect pair of skinny jeans and a red tank top with a long sweater that ended mid-thigh length. To top it all off, she had a black beanie sitting on her head and black converse on her feet. It was the most perfect outfit for her. She pulls her bag over her shoulder and walks towards us with a warming smile on her face. "Hey." She looks at both me and Shane.

"Hey Jessie, this is Karma. Karma this is Jessie." Shane gestured between us. We had our warming greetings when Shane continued, "Karma just moved here from Indiana.

"Oh really now!" She seem crazy interested. "How was it living there?"

"It was fun, you know. I lived there for most of my life and I had some pretty cool friends there." I answered truthfully. I really do miss the friendship I had with them.

"Hey come on!" She flashed a smile then brought her hand up to my upper arm and rubbed it in a friendly way. "I hear that we're pretty cool. How about we become you're new friends?" I smiled. I liked Jessie. She was so friendly and I think I can get used to hanging with her.

"Alright, we'll see how it goes." I laughed with her.

"Hey uh Jessie, tell your girlfriend to hurry up." Shane joked with Jessie.

She let out a loud sigh, then turned her head towards the car the mystery girl is still in. "Girlfriend, hurry up!"

"Shuddup!" The voice in the car yelled. We all started to chuckle. "My phone's almost done charging, Shane!"

"Well you should've charged it at home!" Shane barked back with a smirk on his face.

"Okay it's 100% charged!" The mystery girl said with happiness. She stepped out the car and closed her front door. I couldn't see her face as it was looking down into her phone. She threw her bag over shoulder and made her ways towards us with her face still on her phone. All I can pick out is her blonde hair and her white v-neck t-shirt that clung to her frame nicely. She wore simple skinny jeans with a black belt and on her feet were a nice pair of combat boots. The outfit in general was a very nice one. She walked up next to Jessie, with her face still connected to her phone. "Sorry, my mom was texting me." She started as she shoved her phone in her back pocket, face still down at the concrete. She looked up at Shane. "So what's up?" I could only see the side of her face, but it looked familiar.

"Amy." He started grinning. "This is Karma."

"Nice to meet you Ka-" She stopped mid-sentence as she look directly at me. Her smile slowly fell but she froze.

**Ohmygod.**

**It's her.**


	4. Teaming up

**_Chapter 4: Teaming up._**

**_AU: Karma just moved to Austin, Texas from small town Landon, Indiana only to be curious of the fast paced life at Hester High._**

* * *

_**A/N: Hey I'm back! I decided that this chapter is going be just the POV of Amy and I wanted to test somethings out in her relationship with Jessie. So, be aware that there is going to be smut and M-Rated things in here! I tried so hard to do this chapter, this is my first time writing thing like this so be nice! Okay hope you enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

"Amy." He started grinning. "This is Karma."

"Nice to meet you Ka-" She stopped mid-sentence as she look directly at me. Her smile slowly fell but she froze.

**Ohmygod.**

**It's her.**

* * *

****Amy POV****

Oh my god she's there. Standing right in front of me. The beauty that I've never seen before in my life is right there. God, could she be any more perfect? Everything I see before me is beautiful.

Her never-ending flow of auburn hair.

Her curious green eyes.

Her sweet, mesmerizing red lips.

Everything about her was just…. Beautiful. Her green dough-eyes are staring straight into mine like the other night. We're reliving that night. That moment. I just want to stand here for hours and look at her.

"I take it that you two met before?" Shane's voice interrupted our trance. I can feel my cheeks getting hotter and hotter. Shane's fucking with me! I know he is! I can feel him smirking not even 2 feet away. I really do hope to god that Jessie doesn't see this. She's my world, she's my everything and I love her. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I guess it's just Karma's beauty that's getting to me. I shake my head and grin towards Shane. "Yeah, kinda." I play it cool, as if nothing really affecting me. Though in reality, my head is totally spinning with the thought of a naked Karma in my head.

"Really now?" Jessie asked intuitively. I think she's figuring something out, but she doesn't look mad; she has a giant grin on her face.

"Um yeah, we've only seen each other but we haven't really had a conversation." Karma nodded along.

"Well how about later at lunch we all sit down and hang out?" Shane is still smirking. Goddammit Shane!

"Yeah! You know we can sit down and have many conversations!" Jessie looked between me and Karma, still wearing a huge ass grin on her face. Wait are they tag teaming me right now? Something's off about this.

_***RING* *RING* *RING***_

Thank god the bell is finally going off. I've got this odd feeling every time I look at Jessie. We say our 'see you later's' among the group and Karma and Shane walk off together into the sea of hormonal teenagers.

I feel a pair of fingers intertwine in my hand and look towards Jessie. Her eyes are filled with fire that is unexplainably familiar. She doesn't say anything as we start walking hand-in-hand into the hallways. We have 1st period together so, I'm just heading towards class pulling her along. The whole time I can feel her eyes on me, scanning me. But I have no clue what's going on in that mind of hers. I never do, she's totally unpredictable. As I slow down to walk into the class room, it's me that's being pulled along.

"Um, class is that way." I point behind me, because we completely sped by the class. I look into her eyes again and see that the fire has grown. I think she's figured out my thoughts on Karma! Oh shit, I'm screwed! What am I going to explain to her? She continues to pull to me and we end up walking out the back of the school towards the bleachers.

Ohmygod she's going to kill me. She's bringing me out here to kill me! Well so long world, my hot girlfriend is gonna kill me. I knew there was something off! Shane must've told her and this is her way of dealing with it. I want to say something, I really do, but for some reason nothing leave my mouth. Instead of running off, I follow her off to my death. My mind's racing as she pulls me into a dark secluded area behind the bleacher and we finally stop.

She let's go of my hand and goes to stand in front of me. The fire in her eyes is still raging on. She slips her sweater off and it fell onto the ground beside her. I've kinda taken for granted how beautiful Jessie is, but now that I look at her, she's just unbelievably sexy. Her long black hair her fell as her green eyes sparkled and she wore a smirk on her beautiful face. I can see her beautiful creamy mounds popping out just right from her tank top. My eyes trail down to take in her legs that I felt went on for miles. I unconsciously bit my lip and looked back into her eyes. She slowly walked up to me, looking me up and down, just like I did to her. She stopped with only within inches of our lips touching and locked her eyes with mine. My heart rate was getting faster by the second. She made my body do things with even touching it. She slowly leaned in towards me, but then diverted her lips towards my ear, lightly brushing it. Her hands travel to waist and I close my eyes to let out breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I've seen the way you were looking at her," She whispers slowly then started sucking on my earlobe. My eyes are still closed and I feel my heart about to beat out of my chest. "She's gorgeous isn't she?" She found sweet spot right beneath my ear and started attacking it with her tongue.

"Oh." I moaned softly. God I love the things she does to me.

Her hand traveled up over body, grazing everything in its direction up into my hair. Her hand's getting tangled as she's attacking my neck, which I am sure she is leaving a mark. Unexpectedly she roughly pulls my hair, yanking my head back and let out a louder moan. "Isn't she?" She asked in huskier tone. Her other hand traveled from waist straight in my jeans in a quick second. Her fingers rested on my center and moved slowly.

"Fuck, yes." I moaned even louder. I fucking love it when she pulls my hair, and when she's in my pants her fingers are fucking magic. My breathing's getting ragged as she still moving her fingers against me.

"Mmm, that's what I want to hear." Her fingers slowly sped up, I was starting to lose control. My knees are starting to buck beneath me. I'm afraid I'm going to fall to the ground from this pleasure. "But baby, she won't fuck you hard until you pass out every night like I do." With those words I leaned over and grabbed the back of her thighs to lift her off the ground. Her hand left my pants as she wrapped her legs around my waist. My lips immediately caught hers and our tongues wrestled for pleasure. I carried her over to covered basket of assorted sports balls and set her down on top of it.

Without her lips leaving mine, she unwraps her legs and yanks down my pants and underwear a bit for better access. Her hand races back to my center and rubs faster than before. I moan loudly into her mouth as I'm getting closer to explode. My hands push up her tank top so I can get a taste of her perfect breasts. I grin to myself as I discover that she isn't wearing a bra. I envelop my mouth around her nipple and roughly lick it as my free hand is massaging the other one. She and I moan in synchrony as we assault each other's body. Her hand moved faster, and instantly I exploded. I wrapped my arms around her neck to hold me up from falling to the ground and multiple sounds of pleasure leave my mouth. She kissed my neck as I came down from my high.

I look into her beautiful eyes and lightly grin. "My turn." She lustfully bit her lip before it met mine. This kiss wasn't lustful and hungry like earlier. It was slow and passionate. I unbutton her jeans and slide them off with her underwear. She lifts her butt off the basket to help me then brought it back down. When her naked bottom touched the cool surface, I felt her body shiver. I laugh a little before I started leaving a trail of wet kisses down her body to her hips. With each kiss, I got a soft moan which made want to continue. I roughly grip her thighs, I think there's gonna be a mark later, and pull her to the edge of the basket. She moaned even louder and I dove right in. My tongue skillfully assaulted her center and she was enjoying every second of it. Her hands were gripping the edge and her head was thrown back. I didn't stop my tongue for a second when I enter a finger into her. She was moaning even louder in ecstasy. When I enter a second finger into her, I felt her walls squeeze my fingers. Her bare breasts on her chest are moving up and down while she's riding her high. Her screams of pleasure are music to my ears, and I think at this sound level, the entire school can hear her screams.

When she finally came back, I took my fingers out of her and looked into her eyes. Eyes locked, I put my fingers in my mouth and sucked off her juices. "By the way, you will never find someone who will fuck you as hard as I did." I grinned.

She laughed quietly, then through her arms around my neck. "Hell no, I won't" She brought my lips to hers and we kissed soft and slow. Taking in what just happen, there is no way I'm going to let Karma get into my head like that again. I love Jessie way too much for that. She deserves the world. I don't want to lose her. I'm not going to lose her.


	5. 4th Period

**_Chapter 5: 4_****_th_****_ Period.._**

* * *

**_AU: Karma just moved to Austin, Texas from small town Landon, Indiana only to be curious of the fast paced life at Hester High._**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey I'm back! Sorry I made you guys wait a long time! I just got a new job and I've been so busy ever since. I haven't been able to write anything until now so... yay :)! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I hope to be able to write again soon! So until then enjoy ^_^**_

* * *

She laughed quietly, then through her arms around my neck. "Hell no, I won't" She brought my lips to hers and we kissed soft and slow. Taking in what just happen, there is no way I'm going to let Karma get into my head like that again. I love Jessie way too much for that. She deserves the world. I don't want to lose her. I'm not going to lose her.

* * *

****SHANE POV****

Where the hell is Amy? 4th period AP Chem just started no more than 30 minutes ago and I'm pretty sure we share this period. It's kinda odd she's not here because this is one of her favorite subjects in school. Someone told me that neither she nor Jessie showed up to 1st, 2nd, or 3rd period this morning. I don't think something bad happened but, I'm getting really worried about them. With my head in my hand and drifting in and out of boredom while Ms. Murphy explains something about the curriculum, about 5 minutes later Queen Amy herself walks in. I can't comprehend what she's trying to say to the teacher but she looks flustered. Like REALLY flustered. I have seen that look before not too long ago. I can't see any distinction of anything on her skin because she's too far away from me. Oh wait, I just remembered that Jessie has the same class with Karma right now. A smirk grew on my face and I pull out my phone to text Karma to see if my theory is correct.

**_Hey, is Jessie walking into class right this moment?_**

Not even a minute later she replies back.

**_Yeah, how did you know?_**

One more question, and my theory shall be correct.

**_Does she look a little red in the cheeks, or flustered of some sort?_**

Once again she replies quickly.

**_She looks VERY red and flustered. Wait, why, what's going on?_**

I softly laugh to myself and look up to see Amy still talking to Ms. Murphy. That son of a bitch!

**_Hah don't worry about it. I'll explain it all later at lunch ;) See you then!_**

I put my phone away just as Amy made her way to the back of the class to sit next to me. She doesn't say a word as she pulls her bag on top of her desk and stares straight ahead to the board. I loudly clear my throat and raise my eyebrows skeptically as she turns her head to look at me.

"Oh hi Shane." She whispers and smiled, then turns to look at the board again. I can see completely through her greeting towards me and she's hiding something I already know. I don't know if she already knows, but I'm Shane fucking Harvey! I see and know things other people don't. But you know what, I'm just going to play her game.

"Why were you late?" I tried keeping the sound of my voice to a minimum as Ms. Murphy did her thing that no one was paying attention to.

"Oh, um, I… was in the nurse." She sounds as if she was trying to convince herself. This damn liar!

"Really now?" I grinned. She turned her face to look at me and it looked guilty. "So were you in the Nurse's Office in first period too?"

Her eyes grew two times larger than I've ever seen and her lips open to say something then closed. "I-I-uh-I-…" She knew she was caught.

"What about Jessie? Did she go to the Nurse's Office too." My grin was getting bigger as her eyes widened.

"How-how did-" She stuttered.

"How did I know?" I said that a little too loudly and drew some attention from some students around us. "Amy, I know everything. There's no need to lie so tell me!" I brought my voice back down to an excited whisper.

She let out a loud sigh. "Fine." She started. "Jessie and I…kind of had sex behind the bleachers." She really sped up the end of the sentence as if she didn't want me to hear it.

"Jesus Amy!" I accidentally yell, getting the attention from everyone in the class.

"Mr. Harvey and Ms. Raudenfeld, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Ms. Murphy called us out and I would love to share this news with everyone but I think Amy's already pink face would turn a really deep red.

"Sorry Ms. Murphy, won't happen again." I wave it off charmfully. She gives us one last glare before she resumes going on her curriculum lesson.

"Goddamnit Shane! Be any louder next time will ya!" Her sarcastic whisper is filling my amusement fast.

"I'm still reeling from the fact that you two did in school! Couldn't you hold it till later?" I am really surprised by the fact they did it here because it's Amy! Anything to do with public things scares her. So Amy fucking in a public place where anyone can see is a major step in her comfort zone.

"I didn't plan for it to happen!" She has a state of surprise in her eyes. "I mean we were walking to 1st period and instead of stopping Jessie pulled me along to the field. I thought she was going to kill me for the way I looked at Karma."

That really sounds like a thing she would think. She's a very paranoid person for some reason. "Come on Amy, Jessie wouldn't hurt a fly; let alone you. And over Karma? Give her some credit."

She sighed once again. "I know she wouldn't but she didn't say a thing the whole way there! Come to find out, she wasn't angry about Karma. She was more turned on because of Karma!"

"Whoa! I sense a threesome in the air." Holy shit I would've never thought of Jamie getting turned on because of her. I think this is going to be a weird situation in the future but I think I'm just going to enjoy this show for now.

"Hah I can dream." She smiles. "But overall, that was the hottest fucking sex that we have EVER had. Imagine throwing her in there." Amy bites her bottom lip and shudders to the thought.

"Okay horndog relax. Maybe at lunch you'll get jessie would want to jump your bones again." I grin. Oh shit, Jessie's in the same class with Karma right now. I wonder what they're doing.

* * *

**_**JESSIE POV**_**

I walked into English like 30 minutes ago after hot sex with my love, and I saw that Karma was sitting in the back all by herself on her phone. I gave Mr. Johnson my persuading excuse that I was in the Nurse's Office, which he bought, and made my way towards her. She put her phone away then looked up at me. She wore a soft smile on her face as I put my belongings down and sat next to her.

I'm not gonna lie but Karma is a gorgeous girl and I can't blame Amy for staring a little too long. Plus I'm mentally thanking Karma in my head for that morning fuck I had. I pretty much sat here staring at her from when I sat down. I am totally amazed that someone of that beauty exists in this world. I am so curious about who she is to attract my Amy. To my surprise I'm actually not jealous of this situation, maybe just more intrigued. Well she is the reason that is giving us hot sex.

**_*RING* *RING* *RING*_**

Fourth period just ended, which means lunch is next. Karma and I haven't said one word to each other since I walked into class. I think it's about time I break the unspoken bond. "So, uh, Karma Ashcroft." She looks at me and gave the same soft smile. "What kind of name is Karma?"

She laughs softly to herself. She is crazy adorable. "You see my parents are a one-of-a-kind spiritual people and they believe in spiritual things."

"Ah so you got the name of Karma?" She nodded. "How clever."

"Yeah well my brother's name is Zen so, I think he won that one."

I laugh a bit louder than I intended too. "You're funny Ashcroft." She giggles next to me. I turned my head to look her up and down before I face ahead of me. "And might I add cute too." I turn to look at her again and I see her face turn red. I smile to myself, I love flirting with other people. It makes me feel that I have access to hot people, and I still get go home to Amy every day. "So, please tell me that you have a special someone out there that admires your beauty?"

I turn to see her smile to herself. "I do actually. His name's Liam."

"Liam huh? Is he back in Indiana?"

"Yeah, we text and talk on the phone occasionally but, it's not the same. We've actually been fighting a lot." The cheeriness in her voice disappears.

"Aww it's going to be okay." I bring my arm around her shoulder and pull her close. "Long distance relationships are never easy, but if you love him it'll all be worth it in the end." I give her one last quick squeeze before I let her go.

She looks up and smiles at me. "Thanks Jessie."

"Anytime Ashcroft, anytime." We finally made our way in the cafeteria and I spot Amy and Shane instantly at our table.

* * *

**_**KARMA POV**_**

This school week went by quickly hanging around with them. We sort of became best friends in the course of a week. Especially Jessie. She was the person I would talk to about Liam and my life concerns and she's really nice. Shane was still the Shane I met at the coffee shop. But Amy and I never really had a real conversation. We have calculus together and we would sit next to each other but we when talked, it was about 'calculus' stuff. We didn't have a 'life' conversation. I am way too nervous to do anything with her.

It's Friday and I'm on my way home because school just ended. I want hurry up and get home because Shane's throwing a party tonight and I want to be able to get some things done before I go like: homework and chores. My drive home was ended sooner than expected when I pull into my driveway. Just as I'm about to step out of the car my phone went off. I relax my body back in the driver's seat and grab my phone. It's a text from Liam.

_**Karma,**_

_**You are the sun in my day,**_

_**The wind in my Sky,**_

_**The waves in my ocean,**_

_**And the beat in my heart.**_

_**I Miss You.**_

I feel myself pull into a foolish grin and laugh. This is the only text I got from him all week and this is something that he sometimes does. He always has that random kind of romance I always adore. I finally shake out of my thoughts as I gather my things and jump out the car. I make my way through the front door and call out for my parents. No one answers so I guess they're not home. I head upstairs to my room, open my door and I see the cutest cowboy alive standing there in his red cutoff plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, and his matching cowboy boots and hat. He had a big smile on his face with a bouquet of beautiful flowers in his hand.

_"You're the music to my ears,_

_The laughter to my smile,_

_The butterflies in my stomach,_

_And the sparkle in my eyes._

_Karma, I love you."_


	6. Party Time!

**_Chapter 6: Party Time!_**

**_AU: Karma just moved to Austin, Texas from small town Landon, Indiana only to be curious of the fast paced life at Hester High._**

* * *

**A/N:**

**I KNOW! I KNOW! It's been almost a month from my last update and I feel SO BAD that I didn't write anything in that time period! You know school started and Faking It came back on (Yay ^_^) and I've just been sooooo busy and tired to write anything. But now I'm back to continue the story! Feel free to judge me for my long disappearance, and I will try to update as soon as possible Okay? Okay.**

* * *

**P.S. I apologize for that Fault In Our Stars thing at the end of the A/N. I didn't even realize it XD... Okay hopefully you enjoys this! ^_^ **

* * *

_"__You're the music to my ears,_

_The laughter to my smile,_

_The butterflies in my stomach,_

_And the sparkle in my eyes. _

_Karma, I love you."_

* * *

**_**KARMA POV**_**

* * *

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Apart from that cute little poem he just said to me, that's all that left from his little grin. From the flowers in his hand to his cute smile, most girls would melt in his hands in 2.4 seconds. Wait why aren't I melting in his hands though?

This is weird. It's not because he's here, but because I don't know what to feel. Should I be happy? Upset? Annoyed? Maybe all three? I seem to be lost in thought because I didn't seem to notice that Liam is not even 2 inches away from me now. I look up into is dreamy hazel eyes, and just smile. Maybe I should stop over thinking it, and just enjoy the fact that my lovely boyfriend is right here in front of me. "What are you thinking about?" He whispers softly as he places the flowers on the desk next to him, then his hands on my waist.

Usually I would shiver to his touch as electricity is sent through my body, but nothing happened. "Just trying to figure out how you appeared here in my room." I smiled. That is honestly what I'm thinking about. How the hell did he get here?

"Don't worry about it." He grins as he slowly leans in and plants his lips against mine. To be honest, I've missed this! I haven't touched or been touched for about a month, and I felt as if I was going to die. Our kiss turns into a slow and passionate make out session that felt. Nice. It wasn't earth-shattering, but it was nice. He pulls his lips away, leaving his forehead against mine. "Why don't we just spend the rest of the night in here and watch movies?"

I chuckled softly. "As much fun as that sounds, I actually have plans." I go to place a kiss on his cheek, then wiggle my way out of his grasp to head to my closet.

"Where you going?" I feel his hands slide around my waist and his hot breath against my ear. In a situation like this, I would usually hop on him right here, right now, but it didn't affect me.

"I am going to a friend's party." I continue to raid my closet as he loosens his grip on my waist the heads over to sit on my bed. "Would you like to come along?" I ask over my shoulder. "I would love to parade you around as my arm candy."

"Anything for you my dear." I could hear the happiness is his voice. "So, whose party are we going to?"

"Shane's." I didn't hesitate to say his name even though I know Liam doesn't like the guy (Even though he hasn't even met him.)

"Shane? I thought I told you I didn't want you hanging around him." He groaned.

I let out an irritated sigh. "Are we really going to do this right now?"

"Karma," He started. "You know how I feel about the guy."

Out of irritation, I pull out a simple, sweet red dress and a pair of black flats out of the closet and walk towards the bed; completely ignoring the idiot on it. "You know what Liam," I throw my clothes on the bed angrily. "You don't have to come along! You can put your stupidity aside and come meet my new **_best friend_**, or you can just stay here and mope and be a complete dumbass! Your choice!" I walk towards the bathroom door, and then stop in my tracks. "I'm leaving in an hour whether you come or not." I walk into the bathroom without looking back, and slam the door.

* * *

****AMY POV****

* * *

"Babe?!" She wines from inside the bathroom.

"Yes Hun?" I reply while sitting on my bed with my eyes glued to phone and scrolling through my Tumblr dashboard.

"Are you getting ready?" Her voice seems a bit closer now, and I tear my eyes from my phone to see her head poking out from the door.

"I am ready." I gesture to my outfit I'm currently wearing.

"Sweat pants and a tank top." She monotonously says. "Really?"

"What? I'm comfortable?" I pout.

"As much as I believe that you look extremely sexy right now, you can't wear that to Shane's party!" She's wearing a big grin on her face that makes me smile. This girl. She's going to be the death of me. "And plus, if you don't change I'm going to leave without you." She ducks her head back into in the bathroom.

"Okay have fun!" I glue my eyes to my phone again. I don't even want to go to the party. I just want to stay home, sit in my sweats, watch Netflix, and eat donuts. Is that too much for a girl to ask for?

After maybe 2 minutes, I hear the bathroom door creak open. "Also If you don't go, you won't get to undress me later." Her sultry voice caused me to look up and see her in this most undeniably sexy outfit. Her dark blue V-neck blouse, which clung to her figure in all the right ways and showed just the right amount of her ample breasts, and her pair of jet black jeggings, really showed off her long legs.

I swallowed all the drool from leaving my mouth,"Damn." I said under my breath then throwing my phone to god knows where. I slowly start to crawl towards the end of the bed here Jessie was standing, eyeing her like a piece of meat.

She lit up the room with a big grin, "You like?" She says innocently and turns around, with her ass in my direction.

"Yes ma'am." I slid of the bed, and roughly pulled her body into me by her waist. I ran my tongue softly along her ear then started to nibble on the sensitive spot under ear.

She sighs. "Mmmm, how much do you like it?"

"So much, that I'd like to see it over there on the floor." My voice was thick with sex against her ear and I felt her shiver. I slowly moved my right hand up her body, my left hand still roughly gripping her hip, and my right softly grabbing breasts.

"Really now?" She whispers and tilts her head to the right as I devour her neck.

"Mhmm." I say without stopping my attack.

"Well it looks like you better start getting ready!" She just walked out of my arms into my closet, leaving me frozen. All I do is just blink out of disbelief that she was serious.

I turn my head to her direction, not moving my body one bit.

"Jessie!" I yell in her direction.

"Yes love?" I hear her shuffling through my closet.

"You're just going to leave me hanging?" I could feel the worry on my face.

"Well how about you put this on and I'll think about giving you a hand." She comes out of the closet and throws an outfit out on the bed carelessly. "Pun intended." She grins as she walks towards me and throws her arms around my neck. "Okay?" she places a chaste kiss on my lips before walking away to the bathroom. That entire time, I didn't move an inch. I finally came to my senses when I hear her call from the bathroom. "Come on we need to leave in 20 minutes!"

I groan as I walk to the bed to see the selection she picked out for me. Basically she chose her favorite outfit that I wear: my favorite white loose fitting donut tank, a pair of black skinny jeans, and my back combat boots. "You're such a tease Jessie!" I yell as I begin changing my clothes.

I can't believe I have to go to a dumb party in order to get some ass from my goddamn girlfriend...

* * *

****SHANE POV****

* * *

Alrighty it is almost 7:00pm. The alcohol is cold. The pool is clean. The pizza is here. Shane Harvey is ready to throw the first party of the year! Let's do it!

* * *

**P.P.S.**

**I am also sorry that this story's a bit shorter than the rest, I promise I will make it up to you later. ;)**


	7. Let's Go Upstairs

**Chapter 7: Let's Go Upstairs..**

* * *

_**AU: Karma just moved to Austin, Texas from small town Landon, Indiana only to be curious of the fast paced life at Hester High.**_

* * *

_**A/N: Hey I'm back! This going to be more of a set up chapter for my next one... I am so excited for the next one, you don't even know. :) But yeah, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter.. Bye ^_^**_

* * *

_**I groan as I walk to the bed to see the selection she picked out for me. Basically she chose her favorite outfit that I wear: my favorite white loose-fitting donut tank, a pair of black skinny jeans, and my back combat boots. "You're such a tease Jessie!" I yell as I begin changing my clothes for this dumb party I got to go to just to get some ass from my goddamn girlfriend.**_

* * *

**_**KARMA POV**_**

The scent of alcohol, sweat, and shame filled our nostrils as we made our way through Shane's front yard, ducking and dodging the many teenagers who already managed to get drunk within the first 30 minutes. With an irritated Liam trailing behind me, we finally make our way through the front door and are met with a very snazzy looking Shane.

"Well Miss Indiana its about time you've shown up!" A huge smile grew across his face as he moved his eyes off me to get stuck on Liam. "And I see you brought some man candy for me."

I laughed and wrapped both of my arms around Liam's waist and laid my head on his chest. "No, Shane!" I looked up into Liam's eyes and saw shock on his face. "He's all mine." I look back to a grinning and surprised Shane.

"Oh my gosh is this who I think it is?" He was getting so giddy by the look on his face.

"Yes it is!" I grew an even bigger smile. "Shane this is Liam, Liam this is Shane." Liam of course said his awkward hello because he knew right then and there he was in fact being an ass before.

"Hi Liam, I promise that we have taken care of her in the absence of your presence." Shane grinned. "So there's booze in the kitchen, dancing in the garage, and the pool in the back."

"Okay!" I respond cheerfully.

"Also if you want to be alone, you can just head upstairs." He winks and just walks away into the sea of teenagers.

I pull away from Liam and see a dumb look on his face. "So, what did you think?"

He looks down at me with his face unphased. "Karma… I.. Uh… I Didn't.." This was the first time I've ever seen him lost for words. And with that I didn't even want hear his response and just left. I just left. I wanted to be gone from his presence because I honestly didn't want to be around him. I don't even know why I was so close to him, being around him just pisses me off honestly. The thing is I don't even know why he pisses me off. Ever since earlier this afternoon he just made me upset. The rest of the time I was getting ready was complete silence. The car ride here was also very silent. So Well forget it. I'm just going to go off and have fun without the asshole, that's called my boyfriend.

I head straight into the kitchen to find both Jessie and Amy standing around the keg. And Goddamn they look good tonight. I swear they are hottest couple in the world. I'm just standing there watching them laugh amongst each other, just absorbing their happiness you know. I remember when things were like that with Liam, it was all perfect. Like them. I know I've been staring at them for a bit too long when I realize that two pairs of eyes land on me. I quickly shake it off and make my way towards them. "Hey you two, how's everything?"

"Hey, we're hanging in there." Amy responds with a smile on her face.

"Hah!" Jessie bursts into laughter. "We? More like her! I'm having a great time!"

"What? why?" I am so amused by these two.

"Cause she hates things like this." Jessie playful shoves Amy's shoulder.

"Yet she loves things like this." Amy softly shoves her back.

"Oh my god you guys are like the cutest things ever." I laughed. The way these two interact with each other is like a dream.

"You're not so bad yourself Ashcroft." Jessie wiggled her eyebrows. "Right babe?" She nudged Amy, and I swear she's blushing.

"Nah, I've seen better." She grins.

I gasp and see her and Jessie burst into laughter. "Hey!" I push her shoulder playfully.

She lays her hand softly on my shoulder and I feel electricity shoot through my body. "Honestly, we think you're crazy beautiful." She removes her hand from my shoulder and gives me the cutest half-smile ever. Wait, she said we. That means she thinks I'm pretty! And Jessie thinks I'm pretty too! Ohmygosh the cutest couple of Hester High thinks I'm beautiful…. I think that's pretty sweet.

I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and I smile to myself. "Karma you okay? You seem kind of lost in there?" Jessie's voice shakes me out of my thoughts and I see her face filled with concern.

"Oh no I'm fine, I've just been dealing with a lot of things." I reply sadly.

"You know that if you ever need someone to talk to, we're here you know." Amy started.

"Yeah, we'll always be here." Jessie brings her hand up to stroke my arm, also sending a mass amount of electricity through my body.

Man, what's going on?

Before I begin to reply to their nice gesture, I hear a recognizable voice. "Karma, can we talk?" I turn around and see Liam with a sad look on his face. I feel the pent-up anger in my body disappear as I see the natural vulnerability of Liam Booker.

"Hey we've never seen you around before, do you go to Hester High?" Jessie speaks up and I spin back around to see the two girls. "Actually guys this is Liam."

"Hey we've heard a lot about you!" Jessie extends her hand out as Liam takes it.

"We have?" Amy seems confused.

"Well I have." Jessie chuckles. "This is Karma's boyfriend from back in Indiana."

"Oh really?" Now Amy's really surprised. "What are you doing all the way down here bro?" She asks Liam.

He gives her a half-smile. "To be with Karma of course." I turn around and look him in his eyes. I see the country, small-town boy I fell in love with. A small smile grew across my face, I didn't have a real reason I'm so upset with him. He isn't the asshole, I am. I slowly wrap my arms around his neck and bring his head down inches from mine. In return he placed his hands on my waist and gripped it softly.

"I'm sorry." I whisper softly, tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"It's okay." He starts. I know it's been hard for the both of us."

"Yeah it has." The whole around me just stopped and we just connected. Now this. This is what I missed for the past couple of months.

"But you know what." He smiles slightly. "I love you no matter what. You know that right?"

I laugh softly. "How could I not know after this afternoon." This creates a small chuckle that leaves his mouth. "I love you too." The world around us unfroze as I heard someone, very loudly, clear her throat.

"Hey love birds, we're still here." Still connected to Liam, I turn my head to see Amy playfully shove at Jessie for her crudeness.

Liam and I laugh together. "Sorry." He says softly as his cheeks turn red.

"Actually, we'll see you around. We're gonna go uh…. Talk." I say as I look at Liam straight in the eyes. I see confusion in his face for about two seconds before he finally understands what I'm saying.

"Oh yeah we need some alone time to talk about how we've done away." He caught on.

I whip my head towards the girls. "Yeah we'll see you around!" With that I pulled Liam by his hand away from the girls. I yank him through the group of kids, up the stairs into the nearest vacant room and slam the door. It's about time that I have an itch to scratch.

**_**JESSIE POV**_**

"Are they? Really... Are?" I was lost for words as Karma and her so-called boyfriend just ran off to pretty much have sex.

Amy laughs at me while I'm still frozen. "Yes Jessie they are going to fuck. Is that a problem?"

I look at her with disbelief. "Amy!"

"What you didn't think that they were really going to talk did you." She sounds amused.

"Of course not but, it's Karma."

"She's still a teenage girl, who may be like myself," I feel her body move closer to me and her hot breath on my ear. "And likes to get her rocks off." She whispered into my ear. Instantly I feel the need to jump on her, because she makes me so hot. The things she does to me.

"Oh really? Just because we're here doesn't mean you get your prize…. Yet." With that I grab the cup of beer out of her hand and just walk away towards the living room. Leaving her behind, I can feel her hungry stare on my body as I walk way. I already know what she's thinking. I know that eventually she's going to want to literally rip my clothes off my body and give me what I deserve but you know what, why not make her wait.

Without thinking I make my way up the stairs, when it hit me that Karma came up here earlier. I know that I shouldn't be snooping around on them but…

I wonder where they are.

I'm standing at the top of the stairs and there are hallways to my left and to my right. On the left, there's 5 rooms: 3 with doors open and 2 closed. On the right, there are also 5 rooms: 2 with doors open and 3 closed. Why does Shane have a gigantic house, which has 10 fricken rooms on his second floor? Anyways I went with my gut to the right and stop at the first closed-door. I press ear slightly against the door and here maybe 4 people in there. Nope not karma.

I move on to the second door, where I hear a soft moan. Then I hear a muffle voiced, then another moan. "Oh fuck." That's a guy's voice, but I know there's a girl in there. "Oh fuck, Liam!"

Bingo.

I would have never thought of her as a loud person during sex, she's always been pretty quiet around us. I hear another moan from her through the door, and it's slowly starting to get me a bit hotter than earlier. The sounds of the heavy breathing and bed rustling and pleasurable moans distracted me from the world around me.

"What are you doing?" I feel someone's body press up against my back and their arms wrap around my waist. It was Amy.

"I had to go to the-"I was cut off when her lips connected to my pleasure spot right beneath my ear. "Bathroom."

"Hmm so you didn't come up here to spy did you?" She whispers into my ear, goddamnit I want her now.

"Mmm, not at all." I moan. I turn around in her around in her arms and stare deeply into her eyes. I bite my lip and she raises an eyebrow seductively. In one quick motion, she reaches down and picks me up from my thighs; instinctively making me wrap my legs around her waist.

"I think it's about time I get what I want." She says seductively, eyes glued to mine. Without thinking, she carried me into the nearest room and slammed the door. Not even realizing that Karma and Liam are in the next room over.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_**SOOOOO! What do you all think? So next chapter is going to be, no doubt Rated M throughout. (I Figured i'd let y'all know in advance, to prepare yourselves) ^_^ Stay tuned!**_


End file.
